transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth of Slick
Night in Retoris, certainly near Rebirth Way, could pass for Altihex from certain angles. It's busy! And lit up with lights that run the span of the roadway over giant lakes of energon. A plethora of aliens reside here alongside Cybertronians, and it's the perfect hour for packed lanes. But strangely, the lanes begin to disperse as vehicles scramble to make way for the thief that appears to be making a hasty getaway. A bubbly news chopper appears to be tailing him from afar. "Looks like our gracious guardians didn't do so well guarding the Wall!" The nebulon in the cockpit chides her, "Bias! Bias! REPORT!" The chopper sighs and continues, "Looks like we've got a mech on the run! I can't confirm from here but he may have stolen something! Hopefully ARC can get on his tail before he's splitsville!" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "SMELT YEAH!" That would be coming from none other than the four-wheeled warrior known as HIJACK. Well, okay, maybe not as known as he should be, but for those that are in the know of the criminal element, they would probably recognize the Tesseract that's speeding through this particular area right now... and making sure that he's zipping in and out of the traffic.... and aiming for any particular aliens that may or may not be, as they say, pedestrians. He's zooming at a high rate of speed that makes it look he's going to hit them but he makes sure to bob or weave just before smearing them. Anyway, HIJACK, the Decepticon Thief, is on the move! "Catch me if you can, suckas! Oh wait, you can't! YOUR BAD! Hahahahahahahaha!" Oh dear Primus. Lamborghini Gallardo is chasing Hijack with her lights and sirens on. Wee-ooo, wee-ooo, wee-ooo! She's actually driving to avoid collisions. Of course, the Autobots will catch onto her soon enough, but even a few seconds might be all she needs. That, and if Hijack needs extraction, there'll at least be someone. Blast Off is wondering why he's here in Retoris again... especially since his armor is not fully repaired. Yet somehow, here he is...anyway. But is he trying to fly down city streets as a space shuttle? Slag no. Especially not a nearly naked, armor-less space shuttle thanks to Blades. (Ok, he's got some temporary, ill-fitting armor strapped onto him in places, but it isn't permenant. No- he is perched in root mode high above the streets, watching the other two Cons and ready to come to their aid if needed. Or perhaps reprimand Hijack for acting recklessly. <> ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Lamborghini Aventador was stuck in said traffic, but the sudden break is a welcome one. Of course, when the 'thief' jets by his spot, his own competitive spirit sets in. Tires chirp and skip until they bite with proper traction and the Aventador is off like a rocket! Hey...it's all in good fun, right? Not like official channels have filed any orders or reports... "So, who are you, speed-demon?" He lays on the throttle so he can pull up alongside Hijack, high-beams flashing a greeting to the other Lamborghini apparently in pursuit. Oh...wait, there's the call. "Hmm. Seems as though you've drawn some unwanted attention. Catch you if I can? Well, shall we see how that little challenge plays out?" Flyby reports, "Boltbits News Network! Mech on the run! Looks like a dreeeeamy cycle of sorts. Dreamcicle! Some lambos are chasing him now! STAY TUNED FOR JUICY DETAILS, hee!" *WHOOWHEEEWHOOOWHEEEWHOOWHEEE* And there's another set of sirens joining the ruckus as a red and white emergency truck catchs up to the others. One that's being a little less careful about bumping into things, since the truck has a little more weight to throw around than the police cruiser Gallardo. But only stalls and other objects. It at least avoids running into actual civilians. As much as Carjack would love to make this a real life rendition of Grand Theft Auto, for the moment he's got to at least partially behave. Fortunately keeping a ruse long enough to confuse some hapless victim into thinking his emergency vehicle mode is an Autobot is something he's gotten very good at over the centuries. It says so right in his tech specs. An alarm sounds at ARCPD, and Tripwire makes his report over the comms. Prowl is on it, speeding off toward the section of the city where Hijack was reported to be attempting his escape. He weaves in and out of traffic, sirens screeching and wailing, until he's caught sight of Hijack's retreating aft. He attempts to hail the criminal before attacking. <> Though he isn't really planning on giving him much of a chance, since he figures this guy is a Decepticon anyway. Still, protocol is protocol. Scanning the area, he searches for evidence of other Decepticon presences. Where there's one... One of the issues with not having an altmode? Being a lot slower than everyone else? The perk? Being able to go a lot more places than the street. Couple this with knowing the city like the back of your hand and you've got one dangerous cop. This would explain why Velum has taken to the rooftops, pushing her exo to full throttle with police lights flashing as it sprints overhead and leaps from building to building. <> Velum announces over the ARC wavelength when she spots the high speed chase a few streets over. <> Steeling herself, the Nebulan drives her exo on towards the edge and, without hesitation, makes a leap from the roof to land hard on the street ahead of the pack and turn to stare down the incoming Hijack. "Halt! By order of the ARC Police Department, you're under arrest!" And if he thinks she's kidding, Velum actually starts to run towards him while snapping out a telescoping baton and whipping out at his tires to slow him down. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to aim his next attack. Climbing up into her large exo suit, Velum straps in, fires it up, and is ready to fight Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exosuit misses Yamaha Tesseract with her Stop Right There (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Flyby says, "Omigosh! An ARC officer is bringing the pain on foot!" The holoviewer feed zooms in on Velum. "Or, well, trying to. Hee!" Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser sets his defense level to Protected. That's not all that's happening! Not only is there a carchase in progress, but something beneath the very streets begins to rumble. The road begins to shriek, as the metal bends and cracks. Then like the a mighty leviathan coming from a metal sea, Avalanche rises from beneath the large highway. He's not quick like the others, so he had to take advantage of heading them off! The Massive tiger just looks about, his burning optics just taking in the chase for himself. "Haha, give them a run, comrade!" He calls out, being on the adjacent highway. He can't keep up with the other 'Cons and 'Bots, but he can definitely be near the action! <> Hijack is all up on his radio, while he's trying to dip and dodge to get away from the Lambo that is not the cop Lambo. Or is he trying to get away from both? Probably. And that's when Hijack catches sights of more lights in off his side mirrors. "Seriously? Seriously?!" Hijack weaves away from Wraith, with only a second to spare for some return banter, "Name's Hijack, yo! See ya'!" Brakes kick in and Hijack spins around, immediately heading back in the other direction. Of course, this happens -RIGHT- when a baton is being aimed at him and it hits the street instead. His tires kick up dust and there's time for another quip. "Hahahaha! Weaksauce! Try again, schweetheart!" Yes, he just added a bit of Cagney in there. And now he's off. ZOOM! "Subsection what now? Mech, what the frag are you fraggin' talkin' about?!" Hijack can't help but to respond to any and everyone that is chattering at him because that's just how he does things. "Sayonara, Sucka!" is quipped at Prowl as he speeds towards him and zips to try and get around him, while igniting a burst of electricity from his tricked out Notorcycle Mode to see if he can't shake Prowl up something fierce. Meanwhile, on the radio: <> Pause. <> Combat: Yamaha Tesseract sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Yamaha Tesseract strikes Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser with its Misdirection attack! Lamborghini Gallardo continues to pursue, but she's definitely not chatty at the moment. She merely stays out of the way of the other Lamborghini, continuing to drive unusually carefully. Contrail doesn't think the moment for her to strike is quite yet, no... but soon, soon. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Protected. Tripwire says, "Gallardo and rescue vehicle, designations? Identify." Blast Off remains on his rooftop, watching the scene unfold. Velum races past on a nearby rooftop and the Combaticon considers sniping her... but his current less-than-fully armored state means he's not as quick to do so as usual. <> Hijack is one of those flashy types that just "do not compute" to a stay-in-the-shadows sniper such as himself. Blast Off doesn't like the spotlight, nosiree.... nope. He continues watching, holding some Autobots- and Velum in particular- briefly in his scope sights, but not firing... yet. And suddenly he's going the other way and back at them? Ah slag. The emergency truck hits the brakes and swerves to the side to avoid Hijack's sudden reverse in direction, whipping a 180 turn as smoke hisses from screeching tires. He swings around fully, deploying his top mounted cannon as he gets oriented intending to take a shot at that exo or Autobot 'accidentally' for getting in the way. Except that's when he bumps into the side of the highway guard rail, causing the turret to rattle off wildly just as it's belching out a ball of fire, sending it flying randomly off into the air. Regardless the truck gets momentum going and, ignoring the results of his little misfire, peels back off into the chace. Combat: Crash Response Truck strikes Exosuit with his Friendly Fire attack! Combat: Blast Off compares his Agility to 80: Failure :( Carjack trying hard to disguise his voice, "Look out, that turn set off a misfire!" Flyby says, "Lookie here! Perhaps an accomplice!" The holoviewer switches to zoom in on a brown and purple shuttleformer with a sniper rifle on a nearby rooftop. Tripwire says, "I said identify, rescue vehicle!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Lamborghini Aventador pops the clutch, breaks hard left, e-brakes, breaks hard right, and he's back in pursuit proper. <> There's the thrum and crackle of electricity along his frame and wheels, twin capacitors charging to full before the amassed power surges outward in a blinding crackle of raw energon-fueled electricity. As the capacitors wind down to begin their recovery cycle, he starts to survey the results. <> Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Go comrades! Be giving them more than they can chew!" Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his Energon Burst Area attack! -2 Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Yamaha Tesseract with his Energon Burst Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Yamaha Tesseract 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Crash Response Truck with his Energon Burst Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Crash Response Truck 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Contrail supplies, voice clipped, "Pursuit." Blast Off says, "Uh...indeed. Well, this place should look quite familiar to you, Avalanche." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "I am not believing so, not enough Autobot corpses." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "We can be fixing that though..." Carjack says, "Gah, slaggit! Always someone with the bright lights! Those damn Protectobots and their photon pistols" Contrail says, "I don't think that's Streetwise..." Blast Off says, "Indeed. But I remember you making quite an impact here before, taking out their little wall. Shame it didn't stay down." Hijack says, "Who the frag cares?! Just blast that sucka' so I can be gone!" Flyby says, "WOW! Dazzling! Did you see that? Looks like ARCPD have gained some flashy allies!" Blast Off says, "Heh, well... there's ONE Protectobot who won't be annoying us for awhile, thanks to me." Flyby says, "Also, tiger on the loose! Hee!" Carjack says, "I think it's time to stop playing so much deception, Decepticons" Contrail says, "Ah, but I worked so hard on that name..." Combat: Mecha Tiger compares his Strength to 85: Success! Hijack says, "Try workin' hard on COVERIN' MY AFT! Stop trippin' and start rippin'!" Tripwire says, "Pursuit's not showing up. Stop in your tracks immediately or we will use more force." Exosuit grumbles under her breath when her swipe at Hijack misses and he races off, but before she can get a chance to chase after him again, a shot of flame strikes her. "Gah, the the hell?" She hisses, the back of her exo looking charred as she swings around to face down who did that. Wraith's warning keeps her from attacking just yet, however, Velum instinctively covering optical sensors until the coast is clear. And wouldn't you know it? Carjack's been affected. Hello there, Decepticon. <> She radios with a smirk and hits a button to shift open the front panels on her suit. It's been a while since her last fight, so she's eager to let loose. Once targeting systems lock on all three main Cons she fires off a rocket pod that breaks open and splinters off into a hailstorm of electrified darts. Combat: Exosuit misses Lamborghini Gallardo with her EMP Darts Area attack! -1 Combat: Exosuit strikes Yamaha Tesseract with her EMP Darts Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Yamaha Tesseract 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Exosuit misses Crash Response Truck with her EMP Darts Area attack! -1 Flyby says, "Look at that little Neb go! Woohoo! That poor Dreamcicle." Carjack says, "If you want cover then get your head down like a good thief!" Hijack says, "FINALLY!" Suddenly, Hijack spins around and hits Prowl in the hood with a burst of electricity, throwing his systems off. <> he answers the other officer's request. It feels good to allow himself to start shooting. But not quite yet. Instead of pursuing, he peels off down a ramp and catches the speeding 'Con in his sensor array scans, searching for weak points. <> Combat: Prowl analyzes Hijack for weaknesses Velum can exploit. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Avalanche continues to watch the chase continue, unable to keep up with the far faster car bots and cons. Though he does note that it's /his/ comrades that are being -chased-. "Well then, lets make this a bit more interesting, shall we?" The Tiger descends beneath the highway, latching onto it's support column as he goes down. His head turns towards the adjacent highway, and it's column. "Let the real fun, begin!" He roars, and leaps towards the column. Transforming in mid-air, Avalanche brings his energon warhammer out, and swings it back. Then, as he's about to slam into the column, he gives a mighty swing of the weapon. The hammer collides with the support, it crumbles beneath his sheer strength and mass! The highway begins to fall, creating a tidal wave effect behind the car 'Cons and 'Bots. Segment by segment of the highway begins to fall, chasing the chasers! If they don't hurry, they might fall into the energon lake! Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "DRIVE COMRADES, DRIVE~!" Lamborghini Gallardo actually stops when requested to stop and pulls over to the side, just before the collapsing bridge. If anyone comes to get her, that's someone not coming to get Hijack. If no one comes to get her... well, there's all kinds of things she can do. The collapsing bridge does mean that she's cut off from her comrades, however. She starts mentally mapping a route to re-unite with them. Flyby says, "Ack! There goes the whole roadway! Right into the lake! The tiger took out the supports!! EXCITING! You won't get this kind of coverage on any other news networks but Boltbits, folks!" Blast Off , for once, is actually trying to stay out of the battle...but that plan is foiled by a news holoviewer. The Combaticon irks at the sudden intrusion, bringing up his ionic blaster to shoot at the annoying contraption before leaping to another rooftop. He tries to find a place away from prying optic lenses, yet where he can still see the action below. The others are enjoying their havoc and mayhem... well, good for them, whatever, but he prefers to stay far above it all. As it appears he will have to enter battle anyway soon, he applies a few extra emergency patches to his armor. Finally, he settles on a rooftop edge and places Velum back in his sights- and fires off a round. Why Velum? She's an icky organic, that's why. Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Bwahahaha, I love the CHAOS!" Russian wrecking machine Avalanche cackles maniacly! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. The energy burst does more than just return a negative IFF signal. The bright flash highlights the side of the truck and the emblem decoed there -- a Decepticon emblem haloed in flames. And then because this is a action car chase, Carjack smashes through a fruit cart. Why is there even fruit carts on Cybertron? Who cares, the cliches must be fufilled! Despite getting fruit rines splattered across his windshield and and some pulp under his wheels, the truck manages to veer away from the hail of darts. Only to bounce over the guard rail and off the highway. Which is actually what he tried to do, because the transformation sound can be heard a few moments later and then Carjack comes back up in robot mode. Thank you Decepticon anti-gravs! "Lemme show you how its really done." He pops his pistol into his hand, takes aim at the one that zapped them with the ID signal, and fires one one single needle instead of a swarm of them. "Quality over quanity!" The emergency response truck opens up into a robot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Exosuit with his I just...don't like you because you're an organic. No Offense though. attack! -2 Combat: Carjack strikes Lamborghini Aventador with his Syringe Gun attack! Combat: Carjack's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Lamborghini Aventador . Carjack says, "Aaahaha, nice job smashing down the road under the shmucks that can't fly!" All four of those wheels that Hijack is sporting come to a bit of a halt as the ENERGON BURST messes with his non-optics. He's thrown for a bit of a loop, but it's nothing he hasn't dealt with before. He's used to flashing lights, but it still has him a little off kilter. "Time to ease up a little." is perhaps muttered more to himself than anyone else as he skids to a final and complete halt. "And show 'em how we do things downtown." Hijack pauses as he just keeps talking. "Not that I've ever been downtown. Well, depends on the town we're talking about that's down. Is anybody feelin' me right no--AAAAAGH!" Circuits go bonkers and bananas as Hijack is rocked with an EMP Dart to the hull and his vocals get all shaky. "Gggggglllliiiiiiiitch!" "YO! DON'T BE SHOOTIN' AT ME, YO! I AIN'T EVEN DONE NOTHIN' TO YOU!" And that's when the bridge starts collapsing. "... Oh slag." And the tires get into screech mode and Hijack is back off in another zoom. <> This time, though, as he bobs and weaves, he lets loose with some custom designed hinderance inducing caltrops of the most signature style capacity. In other words? He's just trying to slow these chumps up and maybe make 'em fall. TO THEIR DOOM. Or, y'know, the lake. Whatevs. "Deuces!" Combat: Yamaha Tesseract strikes Exosuit with his Caltrops Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Exosuit , making her less efficient. Combat: Yamaha Tesseract strikes Lamborghini Aventador with his Caltrops Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Lamborghini Aventador , making him less efficient. Combat: Yamaha Tesseract strikes Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser with his Caltrops Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser , making him less efficient. ____ ____ ___ _ _ | ___| | _ \ / __| | | | | | ___| | |_) | | (__ |_| |_| |____| |____/ \___| (_) (_) It's really quite a sight! The grand Rebirth Way crumbling into the energon lakes below, waves of magenta shooting up all around the motorcade. Looks like the Retoris civilians had managed to get off the roadway /before/ it began to collapse. It's still a decent fall into the reservoirs below, and Hijack's caltrops don't make things easier for the pursuing 'bots. But the end of the span is in sight! Combat: Lamborghini Aventador compares his Agility to 70: Failure :( Combat: Exosuit compares her Agility to 70: Failure :( Combat: Yamaha Tesseract compares his Agility to 70: Success! Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser compares his Agility to 70: Success! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Lamborghini Aventador floors it, leaving a trail of burnt rubber and glowing lights in his wake as he works on outrunning the collapsing bridge. Of course, that also means he's following a predictable trajectory, and is easy pickings for Carjack's little stunt. The needle punches through the lighter armor coating his frame, but beyond the audible *CHNK* the Autobot barely offers a reaction. Once he's clear of the collapse, though, it's game on. Or...almost. Caltrops. Caltrops everywhere, and they rip into his tires and slow him enough that he can't get clear in time. Still, down is not out. He scrambles to a spot after splashdown and smiles. "Mmm. Tasty." He settles his optics on Carjack. "I love the headstrong ones. Their inevitable panic is so much more entertaining." He raises his arm, aiming. There's a very low hum, almost muted, and the air around him becomes filled with a notable electrical current as he fires a retaliatory dart at the 'Rescue Wagon', the particle stream in the dart's wake drawing energy back along it's wake. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith strikes Carjack with his Energon Siphon attack! Prowl is getting irritated with this mech Hijack. And to top it all off, another Decepticon breaks the bridge. He just barely manages to make it across before the roadway collapses, though the others don't appear to be quite so fortunate. Frowning inwardly, he finds himself concerned that Velum, as an organic, might not fare so well in the lake of energon--especially if her exosuit is already damaged. So instead of continuing to pursue that bothersome 'Con, he stops and transforms, swinging an arm downward in an attempt to grab the arm of the Nebulan's exo and fling her back up before she falls out of reach! The police cruiser rapidly unfolds, revealing Prowl's biped form. Combat: Prowl's Grab attack on Exosuit goes wild! Combat: Prowl strikes Wraith with his Grab attack! "Shocking, isn't it?" Velum jeers at Hijack's reaction to the darts, grinning harshly and unholstering her rifle as she starts to make a run for the Tesseract. Of course he has to go leaving caltrops in his wake, doesn't he? And while she can't feel it, it's still like stepping on a tack for her exo, which stumbles when it gets a few underfoot. "Gah!" Velum jostles in her seat and tries to right her suit, growling as she reaches down to pull them out. "Annoying little mech." She hisses, but freezes when she hears the bridge starting to collapse behind her. Cue a Nebulan curse before she's sprinting like mad for the other side. So close! Just a little further and..! A shot rings out and the exo collapses on the road, hydrolic fuel spilling out on the pavement and sparks flying from the shin where Blast Off struck. "Damnit.. Prowl!" Velum calls out when she spots the mech moving towards her, reaching out to grab her just as the highway crumbles beneath her. But he's not fast enough, Velum disappearing from sight and falling into the energon with the rest of the bridge. And there's no sign of her surfacing... But she's okay.. right? Combat: Exosuit takes extra time to steady herself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Avalanche just watches as the mighty roadway falls into the magenta depths of the lake, laughing at the destruction he is creating. "That will be teaching the Autobots." While not a harmful victory over his enemy, he did strike a blow to what they stand for. Atleast in his mind, the destruction of the bridge is enough to show the 'Bots that the Decepticons are ruthless in their tactics. Even going so far as to destroy a bridge, WITH THEIR OWN SOLDIERS on it. Turning back, the large mech begins to walk away. He can't do too much more, as he's far too slow to get to the other side. Lifting his hand up, he places a energon cigar between his lips. "Finish the fight, comrades!" He calls back to the 'Cons. Combat: Avalanche begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off, Yamaha Tesseract , Wraith, Lamborghini Gallardo , Carjack, Exosuit , and Prowl There's a faint clunk as the dart hits his chest and ionizes some of his own energon back to the Autobot. Hmph. "Oh one of those energy scramblers are you?" Broad metal feet thunk as he lands next to wherever Wraith ended up. "Well that's okay... I could use some new conductors!" Which breaks off into the sort of maniacal laughter one would expect from a mad doctor as he activates his arm-mounted multi-tool and deploys and looks like someone afixed two metal cutters together. Which Carjack thrusts straight for the Autobot's torso section, intending to tear through Wraith's armor and get to his insides like some horrible exploratory surgery. "Nyahahaha! Be sure to scream nice and loudly now!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carjack strikes Wraith with his Jaws of Death attack! Flyby says, "Oh dear... ARC and Autobots have fallen into the lake. Except Prowl! He's almost as dreamy as that Dreamcicle! That rescue truck looks to be gutting that hooded mech!" Clear of the bridge, Hijack skids to a halt and transforms, pulling himself into his classically awesome robot state and he raises an optic ridge at the shenanigans that Carjack is doing at this moment. "You one crazy son of a glitch, yo." Not that he knows if Carjack can hear him but it don't even matter. The important thing is that he has whatever he stole in his satchel (just go with it) and he's taking off into the sky like a boss. "Hark! What yonder window breaks when I enter! Thouest shall noteth handle this!" There's a pile of sarcastic laughter that comes from Hijack as he holds up the satchel (keep going with it) and offers a wave at the Autobots. "You suckas will remember this as the day you ALMOST caught... The Irrehensible HIJACK!" And he's soaring to try and leave all these fools in the dust. Bots and Cons alike. Wanted: * * * * * Suspect: Hijack Criminal Activity: Breaking Bot Combat: Hijack begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Lamborghini Gallardo Blast Off watches as Velum disappears under the energon lake...Ha, that was too easy. He blinks as...is that Prowl? He really has returned, hasn't he? Of course, the Decepticons will have to take care of that little mistake in short order and send him back to the ash heap where he belongs. Megatron never could get anything right, anyway, tch.... Blast Off would be happy to take care of Prowl right now, but wait, does he see... is that that...other...weird Autofool he encountered at Liberation Arch? The one who sucked his energy? The Combaticon spots Wraith and is just about to fire at him instead when Carjack gets in the way. The Combaticon rolls his optics. All those fools so far below him, messing up his shots. Fine. Whatever. The scope sight returns to Prowl and he fires a shot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Prowl with his return to the Ashes from Whence You Came... attack! -2 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith is grabbed by Prowl and pulled out?! How...strange. Still, the odd revelation is dismissed as Carjack occupies his attention fully. "Mmm. Big talk for a small fry." He pushes himself to his feet to meet Carjack halfway, the loud shriek of metal being torn fills the air as the metal-cutters rip into him. Inside indeed... As the noise of yielding armor and plating subsides, though, there's only a soft laugh as Wraith leans in close. "You might be expecting some profound, fear-filled dying remark right about now... Rest assured, so am I. Pray, do not disappoint." Wraith grabs the claws ripping into him and pushes them in further until they contact his desired goal, one of the primary capacitors. "You can have your precious energon back, now." The release is nothing short of explosive, leaving a ripple of energy crackling along his armor as the 'hooded mech' glowers at Carjack. "You, my friend, will be fun to siphon dry." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Carjack with his Death should fear me! attack! Argh...something the Decepticons did must have messed with Prowl's systems. "Damn it..." he mutters. He could have sworn he was grabbing for Velum. He hopes she'll be all right, but given her track record, it's unlikely she'll be anything more than furious. "You're welcome, Wraith..." he mutters. Now just where did that shot from earlier come from? Who's lurking above? Aha. His scanners fixate upon Blast Off hovering up there. Heh, from the looks of it his armor is still damaged from a previous scuffle--it's been haphazardly patched up. <> Combat: Prowl analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses Velum can exploit. Does Blast Off think he got rid of Velum that easily? You'd honestly be surprised how much the Nebulan can survive, and this is nothing. The surface of the energon pool begins to ripple ominously until a hand shoots out from the depths to grab hold of the bank. Velum's suit soon follows like some lake monster being dredged up, energon dripping off her suit as if she'd just been in a bloodbath. A scary enough sight, but one that would get even worse when Blast Off finds that massive cannon swinging up to aim at him. "Time to clip those wings.." She glowers with a hiss and lines up a shot, using Prowl's information feeding in to lock on. And the moment crosshairs line up, Velum pulls the trigger, her exo rocking back from the force of the cannon firing off a high powered lance of energy at the shuttle. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exosuit strikes Blast Off with her Nebula Cannon attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Prowl shifts forms, folding down into a black and white Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser. The police cruiser rapidly unfolds, revealing Prowl's biped form. Sparks fly, metal rends, and then the Autobot grabs the Jaws of Death and ... shoves it in farther? That actually gets Carjack a bit by surprise, long enough that he doesn't get a chance to pull back before the blades dig into the charged unit and there's a violent feedback at the metal circuit suddenly formed that results in a discharge that could certainly be called an explosion. There's a brief groans Carjack, on his back, reachs with a hand to push up the saftey visor of his helmet. "Good thing I had the blast shield down." There's a hiss as his multi-tool discharges the now mangled weapon head and retracts the remains as he gets up. "Clever, okay, I'll give you that." He holds up one hand as if stopping an objection. "But it doesn't take my astute mechanical knowledge to see how badly you're exhausting yourself. Go ahead, act tough all you want." Anti-gravs hiss to lift him off the ground, but he's not leaving just yet. Not as he pulls out a different vial of something downright nasty looking, loads it into his pistol, and takes aim at the gaping hole now in Wraith's chest before firing. "You like the pain? Let's see how you like -this-!" Combat: Carjack strikes Wraith with his Bad Medicine attack! Hijack has flown the coop. Suckas. Carjack says, "You better be getting out of here like you're suppose to, thief!" Hijack says, "Already gone! I'd say thanks but I wouldn't mean it! Also, you're crazy as smelt so thanks!" Flyby says, "Looks like that cute cycle has escaped! Some of the 'cons are sticking around though... Maybe they'll cage 'em in!" Carjack says, "Sanity is overrated anyways" Carjack says, "Especially around this loony bin" Blast Off strikes Prowl with a shot, then smugly looks around for a better perch. He keeps an optic on Prowl, expecting a possible counterattack. What he doesn't see is Velum come bubbling out of the depths and take aim at him- not until the cannons are already upon him and it's too late to duck! They tear through his already flimsy armor, ripping apart the patch job in several places and doing major new damage. He staggers back with a cry of pain as already raw circuits spark further, then he whips his weapon back up. "I see you now, you organic worm.... you should have simply stayed down...." he mutters as he lets loose another shot at the revolting organic! This attack from such a mere underling cannot go unanswered, after all! Harrow says, "You can say that again." Combat: Blast Off strikes Exosuit with his You DARE attack ME?!? attack! -2 Dustoff says, "Insane? You mean like signing up for a job where you're underarmed and usually called a primary target? Voluntarily? ...yeah..." Hijack is totally listening. Really. "Yup. Right, right. Bin Folds Five.... uh huh." Lamborghini Gallardo , having left the Autobots a delightful present, drives across the lake. Travel abilities. Being used. Yes. She does want to make sure that Carjack gets out alive. If anything happens to Contrail, Carjack has... unique insight as to how Contrail is constructed, and he would be the best expert on how to repair her. So Contrail has a reason or two to make sure that Carjack makes it out. Harrow says, "Who is that!" Hijack says, "Who?" Contrail says, "I think he's my second cousin on the factory side?" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Carjack's latest does of medicine hits rather hard, and there's a burst of electricity as something ruptures internally, almost like when a transformer blows on the powerlines... Wraith seems momentarily stunned to immobility, but a slow grin spreads. "Mmm... You know, you do have a point. I could go for a little bit of a charge." He lunges towards Carjack, a hail of protesting static filling the air around him. There's no ionized particle beams this time. No needles, no spikes... He just goes for the straight tackle-and-bite method, his teeth doing all the talking for him at this point. Right for the proverbial jugular. "You Decepticons... always love to stick around for more, don't you... Did your Combaticon friend not warn you sufficiently about staying near me?" Combat: Wraith strikes Carjack with his Straight for the jugular! attack! Harrow says, "Hn." Hijack says, "Who the frag is Hn?!" Flyby says, "Haha, WOWEE! Hooded mech BIT the rescue truck 'con! I think I saw this in a movie once!" Harrow says, "Grand, he's loud too! What's the status in Retoris?" Dustoff says, "No clue. I've already put mints on the repair-bay's pillows." Blast Off says, "The objective was achieved. I shall say no more in case Autofools are eavesdropping." Hijack says, "WHO IS LOUD?!" Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Please to be shutting your energon hole!" Contrail says, "Carjack, do you need a transfusion?" Hijack says, "Whose energon hole?!" Prowl watches with satisfaction as Blast Off is caught unawares, just as he'd planned. He knew the Combaticon would be keeping his optics on his previous target, expecting a counterattack, and would not be expecting Velum to clamber out of the lake and fire upon him. <> Hn. He searches for Hijack, but it seems he's already escaped. No matter. The strategist is confident Intel will be able to track him down, if command decides it's worth it. With Blast Off reeling from Velum's cannon, Prowl turns to see Contrail heading across the lake. A missile launches itself at her from one of his shoulders. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Prowl strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with his Burn! attack! Carjack says, "Nevermind it Contrail. If the loudmouth got out of here like he's suppose to, no point in us sticking around longer either." Hijack says, "Duh." Carjack says, "Hey you asked for a cover and got it, don't be ungrateful" Harrow says, "I'm assuming he stole something?" Dustoff says, "Hopefully something useful." Dustoff says, "Or, at least entertaining." Harrow says, "Also, remove those mints! This is not a charity!" Dustoff says, "They're sedatives in disgu-actually, sure thing. I'll send them to your quarters." Hijack says, "Uh. Ungrateful is my middle name. Okay, well, I don't really have a middle name. I mean, I suppose Hi could be first, then Ungrateful, then Jack. But then it just gets awkward and you freaks make it awkward enough without me addin' to the mix. So yeah... less ungrateful and more gone with the wind." Direct hit. Oh how Velum loves a good shootout. After her shot lands, the cannon shifts back to cool down and she slowly limps back towards the road, hauling herself up onto the broken highway. "C'mon, you can keep going.." She frowns and urges her suit on until they're topside, the exo still leaking profusely from the leg. But she's still holding up. Enough to take another shot to the chest as she stalks across the road, stopping her in her tracks. It's a nasty looking hit, Velum glancing at the wound.. but she can't help but chuckle a little and cast a lok up toward Blast Off on the roof. "That all you got, mech?" She challenges with a sneer, unholstering her rifle from her back and training it on the Combaticon. "I'll show you how to really handle a gun!" With a wicked grin she takes aim and fires off a single, high powered shot at Blast Off, sniping him from afar. Blast Off says, "Do NOT remove the mints, Dustoff." Combat: Exosuit strikes Blast Off with her Yes I Dare! attack! -2 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Hijack says, "And don't be worryin' 'bout what I stole, yo! My business!" Blast Off says, "Argh...yes, definitely do NOT remove those mints, Dustoff. *zzk*" Hijack says, "MIND YOURS." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "What you stole belongs to Lord Galvatron!" Harrow says, "You could all stand to build a bit of PAIN TOLERANCE!" Harrow says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Hijack says, "HAHAHAHA!" Dustoff says, "Hail Pillow-Mints." Hijack says, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Hijack hahahahahahaha--- Dustoff says, "I mean, Galvamints." Hijack says, "Wait. You're serious?" Dustoff says, "Hail Galvamints." Carjack mutters under his breath "As I was saying about sane being overrated.." Blast Off says, "Whatever. Just be sure they're there when *I* get to the medbay." Harrow says, "Ugh, LAUGHTER." Hijack says, "Yo, mints? Mints be awesome, yo. Especially them little green ones?" Dustoff says, "According to some, laughter is the best medicine. It's also cheap." Scorn says, "What in the pit did I turn my radio on to." Dustoff says, "And a hallmark of the insane." Harrow can be heard squinting at Dustoff. Hijack says, "I be tearin' those up, yo. Like for real. Mints are my slag." Hijack says, "Like, you don't understand, I digs me some mints." Hijack says, "DIGS. Like with a shovel, yo." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "This one is speaking worse than I am!" Hijack says, "Hey hey! Yo, don't be talkin' slag, yo!" Blast Off says, "I am going to sign you ALL up for "Speaking Proper Cybertronian" classes." Scorn says, "Please do, Blast Off." Hijack says, "You can get popped just like I popped those cops tryin' to harsh my gig." Blast Off says, "Oh. Uh, hello, Scorn." What the hell is wrong with Autobots these days? Biting people? Carjack hisses as the robotic snap digs into his neck struts to get to the fuel lines underneath, Wraith getting a sizable sip before he finally manages to shove himself free. "And mechs call -me- crazy! What did they do, download the entire franchise of Twilight directly into your core? I mean, seriously? Biting, draining, bright sparkling lights... worse than a glitchin' Junkion." There's a click as his pistol reloads and he aims it... but then abruptly snaps his aim down at the ground as he fires. The chemical vial explodes into a cloud of acidic smoke, briefly providing some cover as he kicks in his anti-gravs and launchs off for the exit with the remaining energon he's got. He's probably gonna have to take a hit or two off his own internal backup for once. Having the equivilant to an energon keg built into your chest does have it's perks. Hijack says, "They ain't fraggin' with my skillz, though. I dusted them fools!" Blast Off says, "Popped...cops..what did you just say Hijack?" Hijack says, "Like: DEUCES." Scorn says, "I hear you're having a bit of trouble out, there, dear." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "I collapsed a bridge! You are but wee speck to me!" Russian wrecking machine Avalanche stomps about! Hijack says, "Yo, a bridge, son? For realz? That was you? Mad stupid, yo." Blast Off says, "No, no trouble at all. Just an..organic annoyance. Soon to be taken care of." Scorn says, "Ugh, Primus, you speak worse than Deadlift." Hijack says, "Yo, fall back, shorty." Hijack says, "I got this." Harrow says, "You should ALL BE TAKING DOWN BRIDGES!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Protected. Harrow says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" Combat: Carjack begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off, Hijack, Wraith, and Lamborghini Gallardo Hijack says, "YO SHUT UP." Harrow sputters. Scorn cackles! Hijack says, "All this Hail Galvatron slag is wack, yo." Dustoff says, "I don't want to burn down bridges between me and Galvatron." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "I will crush little mech!" Scorn says, "I take that back. You're a fine fellow, Hijack." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "I will BREAK HIM!" Hijack says, "We know you on his nuts and bolts but yo, chill with that. I'm tryin' to talk bidness." Lamborghini Gallardo is something of an expert in dealing with acid, but that doesn't make her immune to it. Prowl's missile certainly stings! Once she's sure that Carjack leaving, she follows him. Contrail will have to hit the chemical showers back at base and get this mess rinsed off. Hijack says, "Aight, so, check this slag out. What I stole is the hotness, you feel me? Like, I got some mad heat in this satch-swag. Who wanna' buy it?" Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Scorn perks, "Hm, you're selling? I may be interested in having a look..." Hijack says, "Word up. Aight, so, gimmie like a hundred thousand Shanix and the satchel's yours." Harrow scoffs. Scorn snorts, "Without seeing what it is? Don't play me, mech." Hijack says, "Yo, chill. I'm tellin' you it is straight heat. Like fire. Like I'm talkin' blazed. You def want a piece of this. Trust." Scorn says, "Tch, I don't know what's worse. Your speech, or this deal." Dustoff says, "Drop off some at the repair bay, I'll take a look at it." Harrow says, "It could be dangerous chemicals!" Hijack says, "Yo, like I would even try and hustle my own crew. Loyalty and all that slag." Blast Off glares down at Velum, still confident about his ability to evade the filthy organic now that he knows where she is. And yet, somehow.... he doesn't. The insulting comment about "handling guns" might be part of it- he instantly huffs up in indignation at the snide remark, which just makes it easier for Velum's shot to hit him. "Gah!!" Another massive missile tears through his gun arm... SLAG IT ALL! He jerks back, debating whether to fire again. But the other Decepticons are retreating, finally... so so shall he. He looks down and shakes a fist (the uninjured one) at Velum. "This is not over, organic worm! Watch the skies... I can strike you anytime, anywhere... even from the cold reaches of space. And my aim is impeccable...." Scorn laughs. Blast Off also gets the heck outta Dodge. Scorn says, "Oh that's rich, haha." Combat: Blast Off begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hijack and Lamborghini Gallardo ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Hijack says, "Not to mention, you can probs kick my aft so I ain't even tryin' all that. I'm jus' tryin' to unload this before my next gig. I can't be carryin' this slag around. But it's all good. You wanna' miss out? That's on you. I throw this up on the B dot Market and it'll peace out like hot enercakes." Wraith stands upright, ignoring the gaping holes and rends in his own armor. He can get those patched up later... As Carjack takes off running, he just wipes his mouth clean with the back of a hand and smirks. "Mmm, run away, little girl. Run away..." He turns on his heel, walking calmly through the wrecked bridge and carnage to rejoin the other Autobots. Scorn says, "A shame I'll have to pass then, isn't it?" Hijack says, "Not for me it ain't!" Harrow says, "...Are they circuit speeders?" Hijack says, "Are who circuit speed-- yo, shut up. I don't even know what the frag you be talkin' 'bout." Blast Off says, "Wait, does he have circuit speeders?" Blast Off says, "...Not that I'd be interested in such things, of course." Harrow says, "...Hijack was it? You're to report for a physical." Swindle says, "Did someone mention potentially illegal and volatile contraband~?" Scorn says, "Hnn." Hijack says, "I'll pass! But spanks anyway!" Blast Off says, "Hijack may have such things, Swindle! You should probably go confiscate them." Harrow says, "..." Hijack says, "Yo, chill." Scorn says, "I didn't realize you'd be on channel, Swindle.." Hijack says, "You all up in my bidness, B." Swindle says, "Now now, confinscate is such a harsh term" Dustoff says, "Bidness? There an auction goin' on?" Hijack says, "YO AIN'T NOBODY GETTIN' NOTHIN' 'TIL I GET SOME SHANIX" Hijack says, "FALL. BACK." Scorn says, "Why exactly can't you explain what this thing is?" Hijack says, "I said it was hot." Blast Off says, "Give them to Swindle, Hijack." Hijack says, "Yo, B. Chill, son. I got this." Scorn says, "And..? As if we'd tattle." Blast Off says, "My name is NOT B." Contrail says, "He probably just stole Prowl's sense of self-worth and Velum's dignity." Harrow snickers. Hijack says, "What you talkin' 'bout tattlin'? I said it was hot!" Dustoff says, "Oh?" Hijack says, "You askin' me what it is and I be sayin' it!" Dustoff says, "I assume it was a resounding success, then?" Harrow says, "Just give him the shanix and be done with it." Swindle says, "Well, there's not going to be much of an aftermarket for -those-." Scorn has to try and process this. "Hn.. Fine, how much did you want for it again?" Hijack says, "A Hundred Thou." Swindle achems softly. "You're going to have to excuse our compatriots... lack of verbal versatility. Now, do you mean hot as in temperature, or hot as in valuable and potentially contraversial in desirability?" Hijack says, "Uh." Dustoff says, "Slag kinda racket you runnin', Hilift?" Hijack says, "Just hot, yo. Whatevs." Scorn says, "Don't bother, Swindle. I'll buy it anyway. Not like I'm losing much." Hijack says, "SMELT YEAH, SHAWTY!" Hijack says, "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Dustoff says, "I think he's blown a circuit." Blast Off says, "Indeed." Scorn says, "Ugh.. Just try not to talk much when I come see you." Harrow says, "I want to look inside his head." Hijack says, "Yo, you ain't gonna' be sorry. This slag right here is the hotness." Carjack deadpans, "I don't think it's a circuit he's been blowing." Dustoff says, "Probably ain't much to look at, Harrow." Hijack says, "YO! WANNA' SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!" Scorn says, "I hope you know what will happen if this doesn't live up to the price, Hijack." Swindle says, "Well Scorn dear, if you do decide you need to relieve yourself of the materials afterwards, you know who to talk to." Scorn says, "Heh, don't worry, I've got you on speed dial." Hijack says, "Ugh, mech. I ain't tryin' to hear 'bout nobody relievin' themselves. Gross out." Hijack says, "Chill on that." Blast Off says, "get your mind out of the gutter, Hijack." Dustoff says, "Cold ain't my thing, Hilift." Harrow says, "Where are you from, Hijack?" Carjack says, "Ugh. Having to listen to this ruckus while driving back to Polyhex ain't helpin' my mood any." Dustoff says, "Sounds like he's from Jazz's lesser known offspring." Hijack says, "Alberquex. Why?" Hijack says, "So, shawty, you wanna' do this or what? I got things to see and femmes to do, hahaha." Scorn huffs, "Fine, fine. But don't call me 'shawty'." Dustoff says, "Well, that was wonderfully original." Hijack says, "My bad, shawty." Hijack says, "Aight, check. I'ma' swing by the Med Hut or whatever. Pick up some Pseudo. Maybe get a patch up or a splash of paint. Some fool shot me while I was ghostin'. Bring the 'Nix and I'll bring the New Hotness."